Kill Her
by SeparatedCow
Summary: He's stuck with this girl, but can't get rid of her. Twoshot. [Deidara x Sakura]
1. Kill the Atatsuki Bastard

**Notes: **This is for Kiba-and-Sakura-4ever who was very, very supporting.

-

-

-

-

-

Deidara has always been reckless.

Fitting into the Atatsuki was more then just hard for him; he had this loud booming voice, and had this bright bisque mane of hair.

And what was even stranger was the off beat tresses dripped over his face like a curtain, a personal choice to cover one of his piercing and dancing malachite eyes.

He didn't fit in as well as he could of, always showing off at last moment, jumping on people to strangle them if needed and... losing two arms.

Oh, but he was happy.

The straw headed man gave out a dry laugh, tossing a lock of feminine blonde hair behind his shoulder and leaning back into the large couch that made its way around the room, curling up against the wall and corners.

His green eyes were only half fixed on the buzzing television that stood in front of him; his attention was ripped away onto a cranky Itachi, who sat rather stiffly on the edge of the couch, munching irritably on a small chip that he had drawn from a plastic bag at his side.

Now, Itachi was really angry, he usually was just a bit too serious and cold, but never angry.

But now, as Deidara watched with a smile plastered onto his face, Itachi was angry. His ebony orbs dancing around wildly and looking big and bold against his ghostly white skin. Though Deidara was cracking out in one of his happy grins, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Itachi had recently lost his eyesight.

The red Sharingan was now gone, and the black pupils swam in nothing.

-

-

-

-

-

Peering through the cracked and paint stained mirror, Sakura tapped her teeth, grimacing as the tight, multi-colored braces that held white teeth together shone brightly and obnoxiously in the dim light.

She sighed.

Of all the times to called in, why now? Why now did she have to wake from her wonderful dreams and comfortable bed to go and see someone she really did not want to see?

And do something she really did not want to do…

Exhaustion weighing heavily on her, the pink haired beauty hobbled out of her bathroom, opening the door with a perfectly painted hand and stepping out with a groan.

-

-

-

-

-

Her high heels clicked loudly against the concrete ground as she neared the small wooden inn, her arms linked with another rather burly arm. She felt her bare arm rub against the soft fabric of the man's sweater, her pale skin hitting awkwardly against the bright shades of colors that crossed over his arm.

"Shit, I think these kinds of missions are the worst kind for me." The owner of the burly arm spoke, his voice straining over the loud pulsing beats that vibrated loudly in the background, "I can't figure out a way to cover these babies."

The man's arm was quickly unlinked as he brought his large hand to rub gently against the whisker-like marks that slashed over his cheeks. He grinned rather toothily as Sakura linked arms with him once more.

"So...Tsunade-sama said that two members of the Atatsuki were here..." Sakura placed her hands into the pockets of her tight jeans, fishing out a white scroll, "Hm...She wants us to capture them."

The fox-like boy brought his face down to slam rather hard into the palm of his hand, sun kissed skin hitting sun kissed skin and sounding loudly as he did so.

"Shit. Those Atatsuki bastards are one annoying bunch. You still got screwy on?" The man lifted a finger to signal her ear device, which was clipped securely on her ear. Sakura's delicately brought her hand to her ear, flipping her ear lobe up as she began to speak.

"Neji? Neji? Are you still in?"

_"Yes. Screwy is in." _

The sound quality was poor, being barely heard over the loud dancing and pulsing beats that lay in the back. His low voice sounded scratched and strained as he spoke.

"No. We haven't, I think you should trade with Naruto, so you can use your Byakugan."

The sunshine streaked blonde shot her a glare as they settled down in a chair, the rusty metal holding it up and groaning under her weight as he sat. She heard Neji give out a sigh, and Sakura smiled as she imagined him rubbing his temples tiredly and patting his foot gently against the ground.

_"Alright, I'll come in; Ino-san can just take over here."_

Sakura giggled, "Okay."

The line on the other end suddenly became fuzzy and gone. Naruto leaned forward, catching his chin in the palm of his hand and taking a sip from a tall glass.

"Hey mister." The Uzumaki's gruff voice shot into the air, piercing the bar tender with shock. Naruto grinned as the mustached man turned around, carefully scrubbing a small glass in his hand with a small cloth.

"Yes?" The man's voice was unusually high, Naruto watched as the white cloth in his hands gently rubbed against the smooth glass in swift strokes.

"You got hotel rooms?"

The man set the glass on the counter, leaning forward to click a blue button on the cashier. His beady black eyes shone brightly against the dim lights that lay over head.

"Yeah, fifty bucks a night...this girl with you?" His meaty hand signaled to Sakura, who was seated quietly on her rusted chair and chatting with Neji.

"Yeah...make it speedy, we got some things to do...if you know what I'm talking about." Naruto gave a playfully nudge to the dead panned man and watched as he clicked a few more buttons on the cashier.

"Name." The man's voice was beginning to irritate Naruto.

Naruto fished out two clean hundred dollar bills and laid the green paper carefully onto the counter. He watched as the man looked at him strangely, cocking a thick eyebrow and tapping his pen impatiently onto the counter.

"How about we forget the name and you get another bill?" Naruto grinned as dashingly as he could muster, and faltered the tiniest bit when the man shook his head.

"You're a ninja."

"Maybe..." Naruto felt as though a piece of metal was jammed down his throat, in a frantic attempt to speak he watched as the man's lips curled into a thick smile.

"Damn ninjas, just go up...no need to pay, just leave before my inn blows up."

-

-

-

-

-

There was a blast.

An ear splitting sound flew into the air, filling the small forestry area with thick curdling smoke and loud bellow hues of grey. Fire was spitting as it crumbled up against the remains of the small family owned inn, the bright and off beat shades of purple and red looking vicious as they flew over the night sky.

The pattering sound of grey clay sprinkled against the ground, clapping painfully against skin and bearing red gore.

Blonde hair tangled up with pink as a muscular body curled over a slender frame, protecting the small, frail woman as the smoke loomed dangerously overhead.

Squawks of cursing were bellowed out and perspiration poured over foreheads. Buckets of lukewarm water were thrown towards the vicious and screaming fire, the water only causing a small dent of damp to hit against the blazing flames.

Screams of protests came from the mouth of a young woman, her pink hair burning as she scrambled under a slender body, scrambling towards the rampant flames.

Blood crawled under her nails as she began digging feverishly at the fire, screaming and weeping as she watched a blonde melt into the flames, body limp and angling over a large stretch of wood that extended over most of the surrounding area.

Dirt tasted bitter in her mouth as she flung herself towards the man that stood at her side, the feminine man toppling over as she slammed brute force over his body.

Painted nails were biting into red clouds that painted over ebony robes, her actions wild and barbaric as she listening to the tearing and ripping of the specially made robes.

Her screams were shrill and almost deadening as they spilling into his ears, pouring into his brain and making it pound even harder against his skull.

Desperately, the man simply scattered from the blazing flares, ignoring the woman that clung to his ebony robes with a fierce and vicious look.

-

-

-

-

-

What was he supposed to do with her?

There she was, her face burnt and dirtied with glistening crimson gore. Her stunning lush eyes were open as she slept, lighting her pale features with a tweak of life.

Her breathing was steady and fine, feathery as it cuddled against the cotton fabric of the snowy mountains of blankets that surrounded her like a large fortress.

A small furnace hummed and buzzed at her side, the warm heat piercing her skin and turning it a dim shade of pink.

A low hum escaped Deidara's lips as he watched her, his tongue slipping around a large spoonful of rice he so delicately placed in his mouth a moment ago. His verdigris eyes shone in slight amusement as she rolled over, a snore escaping from perfect lips as she situated herself onto her stomach.

Slipping chopsticks into his mouth, the young man munched thoughtfully on his food.

His cyan optics widened a bit as the young woman who was so peacefully sleeping suddenly shot up, her hair and eyes wild and ferocious.

A scream was erupted from her mouth as she faced the man at her side, her hands feverishly pulling over her body to notice she was completely bare. A coral shade flew over her pale flesh as she blushed, hiding her exposed figure…

"Did I—you—how? YOU BASTARD!"

Punches flew in his direction, nearly bludgeoning his slender figure as he wildly leapt about the room, dodging and escaping from life-threatening punches that were held in the fist of the one and only, Haruno Sakura.

The feminine man felt his cheeks flush in anger as heavy realization struck him across the face. This was a woman from heaven's sakes! Why the hell was he dodging attacks from a _woman? _

His sea foam eyes turned hard, hiding half of the beautiful optics with a thin layer of skin.

He brought his hand up, molding and sculpting a random blob of clay in his hands with a swift stroke, bringing his creations up for the young woman to see.

The grey lump of clay flew from his pale palm, molding into a small bird, which opened its beak to let out a squawk. Sakura batted furiously at the bird as it swiftly flew around her exotic hair, nipping and biting in her flesh.

With a single slam, she squished the bird onto the ground, jumping back in surprise as it exploded, a large blast erupting from the clay.

With a curse, the young pink haired kunochi launched herself towards the man opposite of her, anger apparent in her eyes and glistening wildly as her bare body wrapped legs and arms around the slender figure.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Grunts of struggle and nasty retorts flew into the air as the pink kunochi lifted her fist to strike against the man beneath her…

A large bamboo sliding door flew open, revealing a shriveled old woman, her face scrunched in obvious displeasure as she angled forward to slam a large metal tray of onigiri onto the heads of the young ninjas.

"You guys need to learn some manners; this house is a place of respect."

Deidara let out a groan.

"Obachan…yeah."

He should've just killed her.

-

-

-

-

-

"Iwagakure?"

A coral haired kunochi's voice rang in interest as she sat politely at a low rising table, her knees tucked royally under the mahogany frame and her small hands clasped together to form a small fist.

The elder woman tucked a wispy strand of grey behind her ears, smiling a mostly golden smile and she delicately placed a round plate of cookies on the table.

"Yes, the village hidden among the rocks."

She watched with a gentle smile as a blonde man angled forward to grasp a steaming hot cookie, eyes dancing in hunger as he gobbled it up. Sakura nodded, tucking a strand of pink into a thin rubber band, her face thoughtful as the elderly woman scolded her grandson. Sakura sent a nasty look towards the Atatsuki member's way, green looking big and bold over her pale skin.

"Don't you care that your grandson is…well, technically not allowed here?"

With a questioning look, the shriveled woman rubbed her wrinkled old chin, a slight frown crossing over her face as she placed a cookie into the young woman's hands.

"What about you?"

Sakura fingered the metal Konoha forehead protector with a sigh, her voice wispy and saddened as the cool metal felt a bit shocking, the piercing cold tingling from the tips of her fingers to the back of her brain.

"If you want I can strike a line across that symbol of your pathetic village…un…"

Amusement glistening in the blonde's eyes as he angled forwards a bit his breath warm and unwelcoming on the crock of her thin and pale neck. She let out a sneer, her teeth bearing out as she shoved the man back a bit.

"You're disgusting."

The elderly woman left the room, her pale bare feet skidding across the perfectly waxed floor.

As soon as the bamboo door slammed shut, the blonde missing-nin slammed the tray over the woman's head, the loud bang of the metal hitting her skull echoing against the corners of the small room in an ominous way.

He could kill her now…

He could kill her…

"Shit!"

Clasping a kunai over her throat, Deidara suddenly froze.

His large hand trembling and shaking as it barely wisped over her pale neck, barely drawing blood and barely…just barely…

He couldn't kill her.

-

-

-

_To be continued..._

This is going to be a two-shot, please stay tuned!_  
_


	2. Can't Kill the Kunochi

**Notes:** Hope this isn't as horrible as I think it is.

-

-

-

-

-

"And be silent, make any stupid moves and you'll be looking at yourself with pretty white wings and a golden harp un…"

A pink haired kunochi nearly shuddered as the tall man before her spoke, his long draping hair whipping against the soft wind that flew in.

Pulling the stunning ebony fabric over her thin frame, Haruno Sakura began down the dimly lighted hallway, admiring how her cloak seemed to glimmer and feel alive, her emerald eyes widening as she admired the swirling red clouds that ran over the blanket of black.

Her coral tresses were damp with sweat, sticking obnoxiously to her pale neck and face. Large wooden zori clung to her feet as she clicked down the hall, following the young and boisterous male from the Atatsuki.

A soft wind was stirring, coming from nowhere and making Sakura feel a bit fidgety, a large lump resided in her throat as she tiptoed forward, afraid that her sandals were clicking a bit too loudly against the concrete floor.

A large pointed hat hung loosely over her much-to-small head, the straw material dangling over and barely falling over. A small golden bell rang every step, ringing in union with her footsteps.

Her throat itched in anticipation, and strange vibration tingling against her throat as she willed herself not to speak. She wanted to speak, hell she wanted to scream. She wanted to squawk out curses and scream out anger, the anticipation was killing her.

Footsteps rounded a sharp corner, and in a gasp the two descended, feet loosing meaning and bodies only there to be thrown down into a deep pit.

Air and wind whipped harshly at their bodies as they hurled down, noses twitching in discomfort as they sniffed the faint smell of mold and mildew that grew on the grey tunnel-like walls that surrounded them.

With a sudden thump, the two ninja's landed sharply onto the ground. Dust kicking up and pain tingling at the soles of their feet.

"You're late."

With a sickened look, the blonde Atatsuki member inched forward, head bowed and eyes closed in slight respect for the man sitting in the large chair in front of him.

"Hello, Leader."

The spiky haired man returned the graceful bow with a simple and pathetic nod.

"I need permission for this woman to be my partner."

Another graceful, floor sweeping bow was given, his sweeping mane of blonde hair brushing against the dirt covered ground as he bent, actions humble but eyes brimming with pride and slight amusement.

A pink haired woman opened her mouth to retort, opened her mouth to scream out nasty words, but as she hung her mouth agape, she couldn't let words come out. She was swallowing shock and fear, all mixed up in one bundle and collecting in a large lump that resided in her throat, refusing to move and not budging like a stubborn mule.

"You have been given permission."

Stunning green eyes flashed with slight mischief as a blonde man spun around, whipping a long kunai out.

A harsh scratch sounded as the sound of metal hitting metal echoed aimlessly in the dark cave, bouncing around and hitting the pinked haired woman with more shock. A symbol that resided on her forehead protector was slashed through, a perfect line mocking the once loyal and perfect sign.

Sakura was so overcome by anger she fainted.

-

-

-

-

-

A simple wooden tub sat in the middle of a completely tiled bathroom, thick with grime and rotten and discarded food articles, all which scattered about the room, decorating the ground with a slight tweak of color to compete against the pale white ground.

Her soft steps echoed as she stepped into the bathroom, her nose squished between two dainty fingers and scowls and displeasure apparent on her face.

"Please tell me why I suddenly became your own personal _**slave**?_"

"Like you could do anything else, you're my partner now and you shall do whatever the more experienced one suggests…un…"

"And who the hell made rule up?"

"Little girl, didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders un…"

The tall slender male leaned down to place a large yellow sponge in her small hands, cyan eyes twinkling in slight amusement as the small woman let out a groan of disapproval. The heavily soap covered sponge dripped revoltingly with green oozing water, which took to dripping onto her freshly put-on clothes with a tint of green.

"This is disgusting! Don't tell me you guys drink from this water!"

The man didn't say anything; he simply drew back a bit, faltering in the tiniest of ways in hopes to avoid a painful bruise on the side of his skull.

A small wooden bucket lay almost demandingly at her side, almost mocking and teasing her in a way she couldn't describe.

"I swear…I'ma fucking—"

The sharp noise of a large door closing interrupted her moment of distress and with a sigh, the coral haired woman began to work.

-

-

-

-

-

"_No! No! No! No! NO!" _

A single mahogany carved table lay in the middle of an unkempt kitchen, plastic labels from previously drunken bottles and bright overly advertised stacks of mail seemed to grow like the moss that decorated the old cracked tiled floors.

Cups and plates stacked tall, dipping into the metal sink with sticky syrup, or over cooked broccoli, or last nights mid night snack.

Yellow snot-like mucus was forming on the perfectly formed porcelain, staining the room with a nasty smell. Small palms were forming into fists, and with a single swift gesture the young woman spun around to look for something to yell at.

Preferably a tall lanky blonde haired man named Deidara.

But, (Much to her disappointment) the tall man had snuck out during her second moment of distress that day, leaving her to scrub and clean the completely worn kitchen.

With a sudden rush of anger, the exotic haired woman slammed fists and kicks into the table that stood so prominently in the midst of all the dirtiness, her mouth letting out a sharp scream as the table fell rather uselessly into a pile of firewood onto the ground.

She paused her moment of anger to open the fridge, immediately regretting she did when thousands of shiny bugs crawled out from the fridge, hard shells glistening as they scuttled out, crawling over her bare toes and exposed legs.

Adding charka to her fingers, the medical ninja attempted to burn every single burn in sight, only to fail when her face went _splat _into a bowl of old curled milk to her side.

Face dripping heavily with the white milk, she let out a growl of absolute revolt when the six year old milk entered her mouth, hitting her tongue with a nasty twinge.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? _WHY?"_

-

-

-

-

-

The problem was her face.

So round and soft and damn _cute._

Something like that should be fucking illegal, something that gave you so much pity just from one fucking look. It made Deidara feel exposed, unsafe…

Body slung over a large metal and half scrubbed pot, the young woman slept, eyelids dropped over emerald eyes in an almost teasing, flustering way.

Her ebony cloak hung over her body, tattered and stained, crusts of food dangling off the edge of the beautifully embroidered clouds, the crimson swirls almost looking angry as they flew over her cloak and food stains.

Fingers rubbed against the side of his face, his own in fact, his calloused and sweaty fingers brushing over them like a soft breeze…

Biting and chewing on his tongue, he contemplated on what to do…what to say… how to wake her up?

And…wasn't there a table in the kitchen?

He really should've just killed her.

-

-

-

-

-

The funny thing was that they grew onto each other.

As minutes ticked by, as hours melting into days, the two stubborn humans slowly began to realize. Began to realize that maybe behind that stubborn and overly protective shield, maybe there was something...and just maybe something not that bad.

Deidara described the other woman as an itch.

An itch that never went away, an itch that lingered over him, always not matter how hard her tried to scratch it off. She was an itch that stood there, and after awhile, you begin to acknowledge it…and get used to the fact she ain't gonna leave.

Sakura described the other man as a water chestnut.

Sharp, harsh to the touch, and off-beat and unusual to the eye. Every time she tried to understand to other man, everything she touched the water chestnut, she got pricked. Her slender finger shed crimson gore and her face faltered in her fail to understand.

But after a while, the woman noticed something else. Open the water chestnut and you get the most sweet and delicious food that every touched her tongue. And once the taste was placed, it was addicting, wanting…

They even had their kiss.

Soft, innocent…shy.

Soft lips hitting even softer lips was what it was, simple. Until Deidara begged for entrance, his lips suckling hers with a soft teasing whine, begging and lustful…

Sakura didn't reply, only prepared herself to pull back…

With a sudden flicker of the tongue, the lanky Atatsuki member's tongue plunged, grabbing her self control and turning the simple kiss into…something else.

And the thing was.

He couldn't kill her.

-

-

-

-

-

**Notes: **Ever notice Rock Lee sounds like Broccoli?


End file.
